


Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on

by midnightprxphecy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprxphecy/pseuds/midnightprxphecy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David remembered exactly when he met Fernando Torres for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time that I post my own writing on the internet, please be nice (if you even read it) and leave some feedback. :)  
> I think I have to say here that this is pure fiction and none of this happened in real life (probably). Yep.

David remembered exactly when he met Fernando Torres for the first time. 

It was during his first international call up for the first team and he was just a little bit nervous to say the least.  
He’d just brought his suit case up to his hotel room when the door was pushed open and a tall, blonde guy walked in, carrying a huge suit case with him. 

“Oh…”, the blonde had said and David had raised his eyebrows, as to ask what was ‘oh’ in that situation. 

“I thought um…you’re not…wait a second”, the blonde continued and turned on his heels, walking back out to look down the hallway.  
“Iker? Iker, there must be something wrong. Wasn’t I supposed to room with Sergio again?” 

David had turned around as well and busied himself so he wouldn’t have to listen to the conversation that was going on outside of the room. Eventually the blonde came back and dropped his suit case next to the empty bed, flopping down on the edge of it. He let out a heavy sigh that made David look up, biting his lip. 

“Are you alright?”, he asked and took a step closer. The blonde looked up and smiled weakly after taking a deep breath.  
“Yeah…everything’s fine”, he said and got up, holding his hand out. “Fernando Torres”, he said. 

David smiled back and took his hand to shake it. “David Silva”, he answered. “Nice to meet you.” 

After that they both unpacked their suit cases, chatting about their lives, where they came from, what team they were playing for. That stuff. 

Later that week, during a quiet morning, David found out what the thing between Fernando and Sergio Ramos was. He didn’t really get what exactly was going on, but it had to be something between being best friends, fuck buddies, or even boyfriends. All he knew was that it was complicated and that this time Sergio had preferred rooming with Iker instead of Fernando and that was why Fernando was sad. 

When the week of training and the game at the end of the week was over and everyone was heading back to their clubs, David and Fernando were already good friends. They’d exchanged numbers and promised to text each other, maybe even meet up. 

 

The next time David heard of Fernando was when one day he got a text. ‘Am in Valencia. Can we meet up?’ A huge smile spread over David’s face when he read that and immediately answered. The agreed on a time to meet up and only one day later a smiling Fernando Torres stood in front of David’s door.  
That night they barely slept and spend their time together talking about everything and nothing. At first it was just things about their teams, the good stuff and the bad stuff. But eventually David had to ask how Fernando was doing. Sergio-wise. Apparently they’d had some good moments since the international call up, which made David happy. Really. But he was still a little bit worried. Fernando had grown to become a very good friend of him and he didn’t want to see him that hurt and disappointed ever again. 

They separated with Fernando’s promise to meet up again as soon as possible and David’s promise to ‘seriously hurt Ramos if he fucks up again’. 

 

Years passed by and they both grew older. Many things had changed when David and Fernando met again in 2008. It was the year of the Euro’s and Fernando was no longer playing for Atletico.  
He was now in Liverpool, which was good for him, like David thought, but there were all these disadvantages. For example could they only meet during international call ups, which was not just awful for their friendship. David also knew that Fernando was suffering badly. Ever since he’d left Madrid he could only see Sergio when they had international games.  
At first it was especially hard for Fernando and David received a call almost every week where he tried to make Nando feel better. But as the time passed by it got easier. Fernando seemed to feel good in his new team, he got on well with his team mates, especially the captain. And David knew that Sergio hated it. Villa had talked to Iker about and then told David. 

He had almost been worried what would happen when they had to be together for a longer time again, but when he arrived at the hotel in Poland he found that Fernando and Sergio had already took a room together and so he shared with Villa, which was…more than alright for David.  
It was a good summer for everyone. Not only because they won the Euros. 

 

Another two years passed by. It was 2010 by now, the world cup coming up. It was a busy summer for the Spanish national team, but David enjoyed every second that he could spend with his team mates, especially with Villa. Because he already knew what was coming after that summer. The first person he told about him leaving Valencia of course was Fernando Torres, who pulled him in for a tight hug when David wasn’t even done explaining himself. They both knew what it meant to David. He would not only leave the first club he’d ever played for. He would also have to leave David Villa behind. And damn, it hurt.  
But during all that time Fernando was with him, send him cute texts that would hopefully make David feel better, now. Also, on a positive note, they got to see each other more often, which wasn’t all too bad. 

It was 2014, the end of the year, as David let himself in his flat in Manchester. He flopped down on the couch, turning the telly on even though he still didn’t understand everything they said and grabbed his phone for the first time since he’d gotten up that morning. 

Three missed calls from Fernando Torres, it read on the display. He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed call. 

The last time that Nando had tried so hard to reach him was in 2012, when Sergio had told him that he now had a girlfriend and couldn’t meet up with him any longer. Fernando had been a crying mess on the phone and David had to stay up all night to talk to the older lad to try and calm him down. He completely understood his pain, because even though Fernando had had a girlfriend all the time he’d never turned down Sergio. 

It hadn’t been different when Villa told David just the same. They couldn’t meet up again because there was a chance they’d get caught and apparently David wasn’t worth to be with for good. But even when it was the hardest thing he’d ever felt, Fernando had been there with him and he loved him for that.  
After just a few seconds Fernando picked up the phone. 

“Silva!”, he called out, and David could almost hear the grin in his voice. 

“What’s up, Nando?”, he asked, smiling softly to himself. He was just relieved that apparently Fernando had good news. 

“Today they called me, my manager, you know. And he told me that next season I’m going back to Madrid. They kind of…want to switch me with a striker from Atletico. I’m going back home.” David’s eyes had widened and he sat up straight. 

“I already called Sergio, he said he can’t wait to meet up with me. He seemed so excited, David, as if he was just as happy, he-…” “Nando!”, Silva finally said sternly and laughed quietly. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you, really. I mean...I was hoping you’d come back to England, but that’s great”, he told the older lad, his smile now just as wide. 

When they were about to hang up half an hour later, after chatting about everything and nothing, David got serious again. “Be careful”, was the last thing he told Nando. 

 

It was probably hopeless to think that Fernando would listen to him and stay away from Sergio enough so there wouldn’t be old feelings coming up again. After everything they’ve been through David knew exactly how the two of them were. Always coming back to each other, always being so close that it should be weird, but it never was. And maybe Fernando would get hurt again, but David would be right here to listen to him and try to make him feel better. They’d supported each other through everything that had happened since they met and David knew that what they had would forever be the perfect friendship.


End file.
